


Happy, I Am Just Happy:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Consensual, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s07e11 Ka'ili Aku (Snatchback), Episode: s07e12 Ka 'Aelike (The Deal), Established Relationship, Family, Friendship, General, Happy, Happy/Happiness, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Injury Recovery, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Mild Sexual Content, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 11:07:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13879584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Chin was happy that he has the life that he wanted, Especially with Sara, His niece, & his lover, Commander Steve McGarrett, What do the couple say to each other?, Stay Tuned, It's a good one!!!!*





	Happy, I Am Just Happy:

*Summary: Chin was happy that he has the life that he wanted, Especially with Sara, His niece, & his lover, Commander Steve McGarrett, What do the couple say to each other?, Stay Tuned, It's a good one!!!!*

 

Lieutenant Chin-Ho Kelly was so happy to be home from Mexico, He just wanted to get back to his life, He knew that he has his birthday rain checked, Cause his ohana arranged to celebrate it, when they come back from rescuing Sara. It touched him deeply, that his ohana, & teammates care deeply about the little girl.

 

"I love you so much, Uncle Chin", The Little Girl said, as she smiled at him, & hugged him tightly, which Chin was happy to return, despite being hurt. "I love you, Boo", He said, They exchanged kisses, & hugs. Sara settled in, & she was off to sleep in no time flat, as her breathing evened out.

 

He was smiling all the way back to his bedroom, & his lover, Commander Steve McGarrett, caught wind of it, "What has you so happy ?", he asked with a smile, as the handsome Hawaiian settled into bed besides him. "Nothing, Happy, I am just happy, Baby", They shared a kiss, & then the former seal said this to him.

 

"I am happy too, Thank you for this instant family, It's everything that I ever dreamed of, I am so happy too, I am really happy that you are okay, & you're safe with us again, I am gonna make sure that you & that little girl stay safe with me", he vowed, "I know", Chin said with a smile, & they shared another kiss, & settled in for bed.

 

The End.


End file.
